


Wanted escape

by Isilloth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Josephine is to marry stranger, and she's looking for a way out od this
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Wanted escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/gifts).



Josephine was angry. She turned her notes frantically. She thought it would pass her by, but no, now could it. Her family didn’t want to let go. She just got the letter, which lay on her desk, among other documents. They wrote they couldn’t postpone it any more, that they fate depend on her, that if she would wait longer she became ineligible, and marriage… Marriage is her only option.

She almost had tears in her eyes in the thought of this all, when Leliana entered her room.

“Did you see…” she started from the entrance when she saw her face, which must have told her a lot. “Josie, what’s happened?” she asked, concerned.

Josephine wiped away her tears.

“Nothing, really…” she wanted to brush it off, but Leliana didn’t give up. She sat in front of her and took her hands.

“What’s happened? You can tell me.”

Josephine turned her eyes away. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it, even with Leliana, but it probably doesn’t make sense to hide it, especially before her best friend. She would find out anyway, and not only her, but everyone in the Inquisition. The wedding rather wouldn’t be secret. Her parents probably want it to be as big as possible, and her current position only made it easier for them.

“My family… Well, they want to marry me off.”

“Marry? To whom? Did they choose a candidate yet?”

“Yeah…”

Leliana looked at her questioningly.

“It’s Adorno Ciel Otranto, noble from Antiva. You may know him, as I do, but barely. He fit neatly in my family’s conditions, and he and his family initially agreed. We are to meet soon to negotiate our marriage contract. I think there is no escape route for now, and I will be trapped in arranged marriage anytime soon. I don’t want to put my family’s honour at stake… I think soon we can start to arrange chambers for my husband,” her voice dropped. “Leliana, I don’t want to marry a stranger…”

“Be calm, we will come up with something,” Leliana squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

* * *

Cassandra was hitting the dummy furiously. She knew she shouldn’t let her emotion take control, but she couldn’t stop it. She was angry, so very angry, and she wasn’t even sure who she was angry at. Herself? She could act earlier. This man? Well, he probably didn’t choose his role. Josephine’s family? Maybe it was the most appropriate answer, but they also wanted their daughter’s good. And she couldn’t longer deny it to herself, as she did it for so long. She had feelings for Josephine, feelings she should have acted on earlier before it would be too late. And it already was too late.

She didn’t even realize someone approached her from behind until she heard a voice.

“Cassandra?” It was Leliana, speaking softly. Did she know? Nothing would hide before the spymaster. Cassandra turned violently.

“Cassandra, everything’s okay?” she repeated, undeterred.

Cassandra didn’t know what to respond. She wasn’t very prone to confessions, and Leliana was Josephine’s best friend. She said nothing, staring at her boots.

“I think I know what’s bothering you.” She looked at her sympathetically. “Did you learn about Josie’s… situation?”

“Yeah, the Inquisitor told me. She decided I should know.”

“And she was right. I know how you feel, toward Josephine.” Cassandra felt her cheeks were burning red. “I’m sure you would want to help her, as I do.”

“Yes, but what am I suppose to do? I’m no fit to negotiate anything political or try to convince Josephine’s family…”

“Maybe not, but what if… You would marry Josie? You’re Pentaghast after all.”

“Are you lost your mind?” Cassandra’s face was burning. “Do you want Josephine from one prison to another? I would have never proposed something like this, without her direct will. And I… I simply couldn’t force Josephine…”

“But no one is speaking of any force! Cassandra, Josie likes you too, and you’re not a stranger to her. She would prefer you to any…”

“But I don’t want to put so much pressure on her! It would be unfair! We have to come up with something else.”

“Eh, I knew you would react like this…”

Leliana interrupted, seeing who was coming in their direction. And it was Josephine herself. For once she broke away from her work, which she recently didn’t leave. She looked very tired and worried. Cassandra thought this situation must have put a strain on her.

“Were you gossiping about me?” said Josephine, jokingly when she approached them. “You went silent so abruptly.”

“The answer is yes.” Leliana started, while Cassandra was looking at her in terror. “We were thinking what to do to get you out of this… arranged marriage thing.”

“Oh,” Josephine was slightly shocked. “And did you come up with something?”

“I have some ideas,” said Leliana “for example you could marry…”

“Leliana!” hissed Cassandra in a low voice, which, either way, Josephine must have heard.

“You could marry someone else. If you want of course.”

Josephine looked at Cassandra’s eyes, blushed, and quickly looked away.

“I will consider it. But two days from now I will negotiate my marriage contract. My fiancé is about to arrive here. I have to say I’m pretty scared of this concept…”

“It’s unlike you” escaped Cassandra’s mouth before she was able to think. Josephine always seemed so brave, almost fearless.

“Well, everyone is scared sometimes,” said Josephine. “I’m glad you try to get me out of this situation. I appreciate your concern. Thank you,” she played with her sleeve nervously. “I got to go, prepare myself.”

Cassandra was looking in the direction where Josephine left for a while. Leliana grunted.

“I think you should consider my proposition,” she said.

“Leliana…”

The spymaster just shrugged her shoulders.

“I have Josie’s best interest in my mind. And I know you could make her happy.”

* * *

Josephine entered the tavern. She was tired and needed some well-deserved rest. She looked around in search of a familiar face and spotted Cassandra, sitting in the corner, staring at her full mug with a dull expression. Josephine approached her, beforehand ordering the wine from the bar. 

“I see you not in the best mood,” she started, sitting in the front of Cassandra.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you,” the Seeker lifted her head, somehow startled.

“Would you be in better if you saw me first?”

“Certainly,” Cassandra smiled an blushed. She was so sweet. Josephine regretted she didn’t make any move earlier, before… before this damn arranged marriage situation, when she still was a free woman. They flirted once or twice, but never something more, not even a kiss. And how she wanted it now. But her duty and her family prevented her from any rush decision.

“So… I’m glad I’m here now,” she smiled and sip her wine.

“And how do you feel? Your situation…”

“Oh, don’t even get me started on this. I’m here to forget and have some fun.”

“Okay, so I will try to provide all the entertainment you need,” Cassandra tapped her glass on Josephine's cup.

* * *

Cassandra unbuttoned Josephine’s shirt feverously. They were exchanging kisses and caresses hungrily, in haste, as if the world would end tomorrow. And maybe it would. But now they didn’t care. Finally, Josephine’s body was free of her garments, and the lovers fell to the bed. Cassandra wandered through the other woman’s body with her calloused fingers and kissed every inch of her skin. Josephine did not owe her, and caressed the Seeker’s body, undressing her from her usual work attire. Their clothes were on the floor, and the women were on the bed, kissing, caressing and making love to each other. They were drunk, but it was such bliss, they didn’t think that matters.

“I love you,” whispered Cassandra in Josephine’s ear. She knew it may be too early, but now, she didn’t care.

“I love you too,” Josephine responded, tracing the Seeker’s neck with kisses.

Later, she fell asleep on Cassandra’s chest.

* * *

When Josephine’s woke up, she was somehow bewildered. She remembered last night quite hazy, and only when she saw naked Cassandra, next to her, the memories came to her more clearly. The last night was… well, it was amazing, but not something she was supposed to do, right now. Especially that people could see them, leaving the tavern in each other’s arms, definitely closer than someone engaged should be to the person not being their fiancé. Oh, what she supposed to do? If Otranto would know about it, he would break the engagement and cause scandal… It definitely wouldn’t help her family, and Josephine couldn’t let this happened. But she couldn’t marry this man now, after their confession, after what they have done.

Cassandra opened her eyes and looked at Josephine. The ambassador saw she was happy, but her smile soon disappeared as she saw Josephine’s expression.

“You regret what we have done,” said Cassandra, more as the statement, than a question.

“No,” Josephine started, uncertainly. “I mean… I don’t regret our encounter, but I regret it happened now, only now, not earlier. I know now I couldn’t get married to someone else, I just won’t find the strength to do so, and… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Don’t marry someone else.”

“But how? The marriage is already arranged, it is impossible…”

“Don’t marry someone else. Marry me,” Cassandra took her hands, “I mean… If you marry me you couldn’t marry this Antvian noble. Leliana thought it is a perfect solution, so it would work.”

“Are you proposing?”

Cassandra stood up from bed, and, still naked, kneed on one knee in front of Josephine.

“Josephine Montilyet, will you marry me?”

“Yes, I will” Josephine also stood up, give Cassandra a hand, helped her to stand and kissed her. “But we have to do it quickly, as I want to greet my might-have-been husband with a wife by my side.”

“I’m sure it can be arranged. I organize everything before the evening. Just need to know, if… If you’re sure of this?”

“Yes, I am, don’t worry. I wouldn’t like to escape arranged marriage just to be trapped in an unwanted one. I love you, Cassandra.”

“I love you too, Josephine,” and they kissed again.

* * *

They stood in the chapel, in front of sister Gisele, who agreed to give marriage to them. The atmosphere was sublime, despite the fact they organized everything in haste. Their friends accompanied them, not surprised but their rushed move.

Cassandra was the happiest person in the world. She had tears in her eyes when they exchanged the vows and golden rings. She couldn’t believe she was looking at her wife. They kissed shyly, in front of everyone, and then people were cheering for them, congratulating and shaking hands. Especially Leliana, when she approached, had knowing smile on her face. Gladly, she didn't said "I told you so".

Josephine squeezed her hand. Now they had each other, for good and for bad. And nothing and none could break them apart.


End file.
